Trying to Remember Dying to Forget
by Twilight Princess25
Summary: Sequel to I live to die. The 3 girls get amnesia from an earlier mission. They don't remember their boyfriends. They guys tryo to get them back. What happens when the girls start falling for other boys. Main: HinataxSasuke TentenxNeji ShikamaruxTemari
1. Who the hell are you?

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: Who the hell are you?

Sasuke's POV

The girls have been on their mission for a long while now. I can't stand being separated from Hinata Hyuga, the love of my life. Recently I've been thinking what I'd do if I didn't have her or she didn't even know me. Well my brain wasn't that far off the mark.

Hinata is the sweetest girl I know and I've been dating her for maybe a year. All 6 of us are 17. Our job has been pretty stable and we've always been together on missions. We all work great as a team and our living in big time in our separate mansions. Yea that's right we're rich. Though Hinata and Neji still live with the Hyugas they try to visit. Then my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's me Shikamaru" the familiar voice said.

"Oh hi Shika what's up?" I asked.

"We have an emergency" he said.

I stiffened up.

"Oh yeah what is it?" I asked.

"……….I can't explain now just come to the hospital quick" he said.

I hung up. Why would I need to go to the hospital? Maybe the girls have gotten hurt. Yikes that would suck….. Did I honestly just say 'Yikes?' Damn I knew that whiskey Orochimaru let me have wasn't safe. I walked to my garage and sat in my Rolls Rice. Damn I love being rich. Nice cars….hot girls….killing people. I sighed. Got to love it. I didn't drive to the hospital extremely fast for I only thought it wasn't too important. Boy was I wrong.

I walked into the white- washed halls to meet up with Neji.

"Hey man you too?" I asked.

His face was grim and sallow.

"I guess so" he muttered.

"Do you know what this is all about?" I asked.

He nodded slightly.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"It's not exactly my place to tell you. Maybe you should see for yourself" he said.

I sighed.

"Neji I never understand what you're talking about. I don't get why Tenten understands you….Hell I don't get how you understand Tenten" I said jokingly.

Neji seemed to tense at Tenten's name.

"What is something wrong?" I asked.

He just turned away from me and left.

I think I looked confused.

Then Shikamaru turned the corner.

"Hey Shikamaru what's up with the girly man?" I asked smirking.

…..

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

Shikamaru's eyes were a lifeless brown.

"Please come follow me" he said.

"Why?" I asked. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME"

That got me concerned. Shikamaru never yells unless under extreme stress. I followed Shikamaru to a hospital room.

"Here this will explain our strange emotions" Shikamaru said pointing to the door.

"A…..door?" I asked.

Shikamaru hit me.

"Not the damn door moron. What is inside the door is what you're looking for" he said and left.

I opened the door and there stood a beautiful voluptuous girl with long indigo hair staring through the window her back to me.

"Hinata?" I asked.

She didn't turn but merely stared at the window.

"Hinata are you okay?"

I stepped closer.

"Babe?"

She didn't seem to care.

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" she said coldly and threateningly.

"Hina?"

I pulled her into a hug. She turned around fast and a palm connected with my cheek. "I said don't touch me. Anyway WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she screamed.

--

Sorry if it isn't that long. I updated two things in a day!


	2. Announcement

Sorry if you got excited by me posting.

I really appreciate all the dedicated fans who have stood with I live to die since chapter one.

This happiness wants to make me cry TT

ANYWAYS………………………………….do you get drunk off orange pop?

This sequel will mainly be about Hinata.

Mainly… we'll still have fun Tenten and sometimes stupid Shikamaru don't worry.

Just giving you a heads up.!.!

My new chapter will be coming soon

Always,

TwilightPrincess25


	3. I'm afraid not

I don't own Naruto

2: I'm Afraid Not

Hinata's POV

The strange man froze froze.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I believe you heard me weirdo. But incase you're mentally challenged I….don't……know…..you so bug off" I said.

Really what was this guy trying to pull? Did he honestly think I knew him? Maybe I did. His face is familiar but it isn't coming to me. Come to think of it I don't really remember anything.

"Come on Hina its me….Sasuke" he said.

That hit me like a brick. That name was so familiar and felt dear to my heart. I sighed deeply and tried to remember but nothing came to me. The doctors here told me something about not being able to remember things.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"You remember me?"

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about how funny that name was" I said giggling.

He sighed.

"Look I'm sorry…..what was it?...Sasuke? I just don't remember. I don't remember anything. I'm sorry" I said.

He smiled at me.

"That's okay. We'll just have to start all over again as a couple" he said.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Neji's POV

I can't believe she doesn't remember me. That hurts. It hurts so deep no one can ever imagine. Okay maybe Shikamaru and Sasuke understand now but that's not the point. Tenten and I had such a great relationship and she doesn't even remember me.

_Flashback_

_I walked into Tenten's room._

"_Hey Tenten are you okay?" I asked._

"_Is my name Tenten?" she asked._

_My heart dropped._

"_Of course it is. Don't you remember?" I asked._

"_No I don't. Anyway who are you?" she asked._

_I didn't speak. _

"_Hey mister are you alright?" she asked._

"_Neji" I said._

"_Huh?" she asked._

"_My name is Neji" I said and left._

_End Flashback_

It hurt just remembering it. Whoever did this to her, I WILL kill them. Then my cell phone started ringing to "If you were Gay" The ringtone wasn't exactly my choice. Tenten put it on there and I didn't dare take it off. I flipped open my pink razor….Yes pink….again its all Tenten's fault.

"Hyuga" a voice came.

I knew it as my boss, Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am" I said.

"I have to talk to you three boys about our current predicament" she said.

"I will round them up ma'am" I said.

"Thanks"

We hung up.

It didn't take very long to round up my friends. Shikamaru was in Temari's hospital room watching her sleep. That's a little creepy. Sasuke was in the café drinking some much needed coffee. We walked outside the hospital and it was like all the dreariness inside the building was swept away. Then sun shown on our faces as if it didn't know what was going on in our lives. I stepped into Sasuke's Rolls Rice and he started to drive to our new office.

"I can't believe this is happening" he muttered.

"Damn its so troublesome and just as I thought Temari and I were going to be together for good" Shikamaru mumbled.

I sighed.

"It sucks" I said plainly.

"Do you think they'll go to school tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes" Shikamaru replied.

School without Tenten. How will I survive? School with Tenten…..how will I ever take her rejection? Soon Sasuke's car rolled up to the side of our bosses new office. Shikamaru walked in first, him, being the bravest as the moment. Tsunade was sitting slumped in her chair. Orochimaru beside her was in a speedo with a pina colada in hand. All I can say is….mental pictures.

"I'm sorry" Tsunade said.

We all looked at her.

"Its my fault. I knew the mission was too dangerous" she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I asked the girls to capture Dr. Micafrelandotupuskaliski the II…"

We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"….He's hazardous but I thought my agents could handle him. Dr. Micafrelandotupuskaliski isn't the dumbest person around. Somehow he figured out how to drain out people's memories, amnesia. That's what happened. We have Dr. Micafrelandotupuskaliski behind bars now but we can't get anything out of him" she said.

"That was a mouthful" Orochimaru laughed.

Tsunade glared at him.

"Is there a way to reverse the polarity?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm afraid not"

--

Sorry if it isn't that long.


	4. I hear naughty things

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: I hear Naughty Things

Shikamaru's POV

I must say school wasn't exactly as bad as I thought it would be. Screw that it was terrible. Everyone was concerned about the girls and didn't give a damn ham about us. Nope not even a damn ham. How sad is that? Then what really makes me mad is Kakashi assigns 3 other guys to show them around school. Naruto, Gaara, and Sai. For some reason I just can't stand Naruto. I know he's annoying but I can usually forget the stupid stuff. Sometimes it feels like we're competing in everything we do. I always win but that's not the point. No after the guys showed them around, they're all getting attached and hanging around together. Not cool. Temari recognizes me from the hospital yesterday but she keeps giving me very strange looks. Hinata won't go anywhere near Sasuke. That might make Neji a little happier but he's so lost in his own loneliness that he couldn't care less. Neji, man I feel really bad for him. He's been locked up in his emo corner for the past day. He won't talk to anyone. It's like Tenten is the light to his dark, which makes sense because she's crazy. For some reason when I was younger I thought being a Junior would be fun. You know with the prom and all. I figured I'd take Temari. If she gets her memory back, I will. Then I started to hear a conversation.

"You're pretty cute"

…………………."You're pretty cute yourself"

"I'm happy you broke up with that jerk"

"Why?"

"Because now I don't have so much competition"

"Aww that's cute"

"Baby you're all that I want"

"Awww Sai that's adorable. How about we get together over the weekend?"

"That sounds good to me……….Hinata- hime"

Holy cheese on rye…damn Tenten's rubbing off on me. Sasuke would KILL Sai, probably rip his head off. Nobody makes a move on Hinata and lives. Then again maybe I shouldn't tell him. Hinata deserves another chance at life and this is how she wants to live it. I have no right. This is her choice. Sasuke would be heart- broken. Just as I turned the corner I heard another conversation.

"So did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The naughty things Tenten was doing"

"Nope. What was it?"

"it was her and that Gaara guy"

"Personally he creeps me out"

"I heard they were making out in the janitors closet"

"Who told you that?"

"Naruto himself. Gaara's best friend"

"Man I feel bad for Neji"

"Yeah they were such a cute couple"

"He must feel like shit in a barrel"

…..

"WTF! WHAT'S SHIT IN A BARREL?"

"I'd love to explain but software applications is starting soon"

"Okay see you later Kyo"

"Yeah see ya Yuki"

I had no idea who this Yuki guy was but he obviously new a lot. (Me: My current manga is Fruits Basket so I'm borrowing the names) Ewwww but Tenten and Gaara. That was a little messed up. Isn't he Temari's brother? YUCK! If losing Tenten wasn't enough when he finds out the red head and her were snogging Ne'll will be furious. Software Applications eh? Well that class I'll just skip. Hell I'll skip the whole day. I went to the safety of my home, far away from any treacherous gossip. I sat in my room and opened the window. A gentle breeze playfully swept aside the curtains of the open window, seeming to dance along the inside of the room, before dying down just as suddenly. I sighed heavily and lay down to think through these past days………Dr. Micaf…………what's his face……I'll kill him. He's the one who totally screwed up our lives. Damn this is troublesome. I really hate life right now. And I think….I'll………..just……….driff………offffffff…………….to………………sleep…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Hinata's POV

Father didn't seem too upset that I had amnesia. He just continued business like he always did and pretended nothing happened. Its always that way around him. I'm second rate. ANYWAYS Holy crap Sai is the best kisser. When he walked me to my car, it was a little peck but it was soo HAWT. We're supposed to go out tonight at the local bakery/ hangout, Shmuffin Palace. OMG they have the best éclairs. Anyway that Sasuke guy bothered me today. He seemed really mad that Sai and I were hanging out. I think he's P.Oed because they look alike. But I like Sai because he's so artistically sweet not his looks………although they play a small part in it. I remember that day Sasuke and I talked.

_Flashback_

"_Oh I guess we'll have to start over again as couple"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Before this you and I were dating"_

"_Sasuke…..was it?...Well I don't really know. I'm not one to jump into commitments"_

"_Please Hinata- hime give me a chance"_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke- san but I just don't feel that way"_

"_Please call me Sasuke or Sasuke- kun san makes me twitch"_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke"_

_He sighed._

"_Here I bought you something. I'm hoping you'd accept it"_

_He pulled out a small wavy ribbon and placed it in my hair._

"_You're beautiful" he whispered._

_I blushed and whispered a small thank you._

_He smiled slightly and took the ribbon to his mouth, sexily I might add._

"_Your welcome"_

_And just like that he walked away, smugly. I continued to stare at were he was standing. That jerk getting me all excited. Hmph I'm through with him._

_End Flashback_

I know it probably hurts Sasuke to look at me. But Sai just makes me soooooooo happy. I don't think I've ever been this peppy before. I mean with my problems at home and all. Then my phone started ringing. The song was "The Chicken Dance." That somehow brought back a memory.

_**I remember Sasuke was laughing with ne while playing with my silver enV. He flipped though my playlist and said, "Here this is your new ringtone." The Chicken Dance song started to play. I laughed. "Why?" I asked. "Well I mean everyone says my hair looks like a chicken butt so this song seems appropriate" he said. "To me it looks like a duck butt, but who's complaining you look really good to me either way" I said. He smirked seductively and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. "You're so cute" he said. I smiled brightly.**_

_**End of memory**_

Wow! He and I had so much fun together. I seem as though I really loved him. Great NOW I FEEL GUILTY. THANKS GOD…THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR GIVING ME THE GUILT TRIP!! I sighed. "Sasuke" I whispered and got ready for my date with Sai.

Temari's POV

Man that Shikamaru guy has been on my tail lately. Always watching me wherever I go and stuff. Its kinda creepy……not it's VERY creepy. I've been hanging out with Uzumaki lately. I don't feel like calling him Naruto. Uzumaki's a nice kid. He's polite and always making me buy him ramen(That gets on my nerves) Anyway today I had to go to the doctors for a check up on my amnesia. I took my brother, Gaara, with me because I'm deathly afraid of needles and needles tend to be in a doctors office. My doctor's name was Dr. Hennessey. After some strange testing and walked into the waiting room thingy. After a few L-O-N-G minutes the doctor walked out, his face grim. "What's the diagnosis?" I asked my voice cracking. "I have a bad case of loving you"…………………………………………………………………………….I slapped that man and slapped him hard. "I WAS WORRIED YOU DOUCHE!" He seemed to snap into reality. I'll say he looked pretty comical with the newly formed red slap mark on his cheek. "There is nothing new with you. I suggest you go home and rest. This whole amnesia thing may be putting unwanted stress on your brain. Besides it may cause tuberculosis" he said. I stared at him. "WHAT THE HELL NO IT WON'T!!" I screamed. "I know it's just a funny word"…………………….SLAP!

--

Holy cheese on rye! If u watch Death note or read it you know his name is Light Yagami. Spell Yagami backwards. IM A GAY!! I JUST noticed that

I'm sorry it took long I haven't been on the computer too much.


	5. Prank Call or is it?

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4: Prank Call or is it?

Hinata's POV

YAY I'm so happy I'm getting my memory back. It started to happen all at once when Sai kissed me with such passion on our date last night. The weird thing was that pictures of Sasuke popped in my head while we were making out. For some reason that makes me feel soooo wrong. Anyway along with my memory returning I'm getting these strange premonitions in my dreams. All I remember was A LOT of blood, and screeching, and screaming. It frightens me just thinking about it. I was in my room currently. The aged ceiling fan whirled around in the murky darkness of my room; its propellers mocking that of a plane's as it lazily twirled in the air. Then the question hit me when I was reminded of Sasuke; what is love I feel for Sai? A strong burning desire overruled by pain and fear, always ending in hate. Nope I didn't understand what I just thought. I really don't know. It seems all I really want is Sai but I'm supposed to be getting Sai…….understand?...Nope me neither. Well when you truly love someone I guess you can say you love everything about them. Okay Sai is freakish sometimes. I caught him wearing a belly- shirt……but he's hawt! I sighed. Its no use to think of it now anyways. I called Tenten yesterday. She kept rambling on about how Gaara was a good kisser. I didn't dare mention Neji. I think he kind of freaks her out. I'm not surprised he half looks like a girl. We talked for a while about Gaara and how awesome he was and a great boyfriend. Obviously they're an item now. Sai and I aren't really together. Are we? We're like…………..friends with benefits. Now don't get any wrong ideas its not like we've been doing each other. HOLY SHIT I JUST THOUGHT OF HOW DISGUSTING THAT WOULD BE. EWWW NASTY THOUGHTS NASTY THOUGHTS!! My cell phone rang to the Chicken Dance Song. Damn I should change that soon. I picked it up.

"Hello Hinata Hyuga here" I said cheerily.

The breathing on the other end of the line was heavy but steady.

"Hello? Tenten this isn't funny why'd you call?"

Huff…..Huff….Huff. Quiet words were beginning to be spoken.

This brought tears of fear into my eyes.

"P-pardon?"

"BeWaRe my child BeWaRe. Bad things will happened. Horrendous things!"

The phone went dead.

Then my phone started to get all hot. I dropped the evil thing. And it started to catch fire. "How the hell did that happen?" I ran into the house to Hanabi's room.

"Give me the phone" I said.

"Why?"

"Just give me the f'ing phone!"

Hanabi gave the phone to me.

"What's shoved up your ass?"

I glared threateningly at her. I was NOT in the mood right now. I called Temari.

"Hello?" her voice asked.

"I have something to tell you" we both said at the same time.

"You first" I said.

"Yeah well remember Naruto. Yeah well he's a douche! He's a loser and I never want to speak to him again. I caught him making out with Haruno" she said.

I gasped.

"That jerk" I said.

"Yeah now whats up?"

"Well I got this really strange call telling me to beware and my phone practically blew up. Crazy huh?"

"I've seen that movie before" Temari said.

"Huh?"

"It's called 'Don't kill the bacon 'cuz he will kill you'"

"You're now officially crazy" I said.

"Wow you just figured that out now? Anyway I think I'm going to get back together with Shika" she said.

"Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Well, yeah I mean he can be really sweet and kind. I just have this feeling that before this previous week I was truly in love with him"

"Awww that's kind of romantic. I wish Sai and I could be like that"

Temari laughed.

"He's kinda creepy" she said.

I laughed along with her. Then I got this strange feeling someone was watching me. I heard the small sounds of light footsteps. I turned around and saw the worst thing ever……………Hanabi. She pounced on my. "WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed.

"Give me the damn phone" she demanded.

Then she punched my face.

"Give it DAMN YOU" she yelled.

On the other side of the line Temari was cracking up. That's what I expected from her.

"WAIT A SECOND BITCH" I screamed.

"ASS"

"WHORE"

"MOFO"

"HO"

"BASTARD"

"CORN!!" (Me: Sorry Emily it was a swearing marathoin)

Everyone stopped talking except for Temari who was laughing.

"Corn?!" Hanabi asked.

"Sorry I couldn't think of anything at the moment" I said.

Hanabi then stole the phone from me. Neji came around the corner at this time and handed me a note.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"It's a note from Uzumaki" When he said this his voice was icy and unemotional.

I opened it and had a picture of two unicorns doing it and the title said uni-horny. I stared at it strangely. 'This better be a prank' I thought. Neji left brusquely and continued without a single word. That got me thinking. I should get him and Tenten back together. Perfect.

--

I'm sorry it took long I haven't been on the computer too much.


	6. Fight

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5: Fight

Tenten's POV

There's something strange about the way Hinata's acting around me. She keeps having 'accidents' and no I don't mean she peed herself. Everytime Neji and I are around each other she keeps pushing me into him like some miracles gonna happen and I'm gonna fall for him….literally. But seriously doesn't she understand I like being with Gaara. I mean come on he's uberly sexy and THE BEST kisser. Anyway all Temari can gossip about is how Shikamaru and her are back together. She says he's so great and sweet. Aw screw it. She thinks she should've been with Shikamaru since the beginning and we should be with our former boyfriends. "Yeah right" Hinata and I told her together. I don't know there's some kind on dangerous sexy aura that wants me to be around Gaara. Neji's a pussy. Ssshh don't tell Hinata I said that. She'll pull a revolver on me and that wouldn't be good. Today school was so boring. I fell asleep in the middle of Biology. The last thing I heard was…"Mushroom. Neither mush nor room. Discuss"(Me: Inside joke. I find it hilarious) Then I was knocked out cold.

I woke up because someone was shaking me roughly. I lunged out of my sleep attacking the loser trying to wake me up. I shook the persons shoulder crazily. The person slapped me but I'm sure I deserved it.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"You were sleeping in class" a voice said.

I was sitting on Neji Hyuga's stomach/ well toned abs.

"I'm sorry but I attack people if the wake me up" I said.

"So I've noticed"

Then the teacher whacked me in the back of the head with a newspaper.

"Damn kids. You aren't supposed to do that stuff in school its only for the bed"

When the teacher whacked me I went forward. My lips collided with Neji's. Holy shit they tasted like vanilla. I knew this was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo wrong because I was in love with Gaara. Then I heard something crash. I stopped the lip locking with Neji and looked up. My red- headed boyfriend stood at the doorway glaring evilly at Neji.

"Hyuga" he said his voice full of hate. Neji looked unafraid and glared back at Gaara.

"Don't touch her" Gaara threatened.

Neji smirked and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Who's gonna stop me?" he asked and pushed me aside.

Gaara glared at Neji and charged forward. I have not idea how but my reflexes acted. As Gaara was about to attack Neji I pulled him back.

"What do you thing your doing?" Gaara snapped.

"I'm saving your hot ass from getting expelled" I said.

"Hot ass?" Neji asked.

"Well isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?" I asked.

"One: Uh I don't really want to answer that because I've never looked. Two: ….Wow Three: Let me kick his sorry ass" Neji said.

"No. I won't allow you to fight. I feel bad for you cuz I know Gaara will crush your skull" I said.

Neji chuckled. Gaara left the room in anger and I was eager to follow him but Neji pulled me back. "Tenten please" he pleaded.

"Please what? What the hell should I please….a rock?" I asked childishly.

"This may seem selfish but I have suffered so much for you. Please give me a chance. I'm so in love with you. I didn't stop thinking about you even when you stopped thinking about me. Please" Neji pleaded.

I couldn't look into his milky eyes and not feel guilty. It's not my fault I don't remember anything. When looking into his eyes. I felt like a terrible person.

"I really want to remember you Neji. Please give me some time and maybe I'll fall I in love with you but I ask for time" I said.

Neji smiled brightly. I could tell it was genuine and the way his face lit up made my heart melt. "Thanks" he said and left the room. 'O my god I'm in love with my ex- boyfriend' was all I could think. His smile, his features, his personality was all too perfect. Now how to break it to Gaara…..? While I was ranting to myself Hinata burst into the room crying. Her beautiful face was contorted with pain , agony, and misery and was red with tears.

"What's wrong Hinata?" I asked.

She continued to sob.

"Please Tenten I need your help" she said quietly.

I'm sorry it took long I haven't been on the computer too much. I'll b able 2 write more because school is OVER!!


	7. Death in the Family

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6: Death in the family

Hinata's POV

I went home early that day because I felt like skipping. I expected to see my father in his study and my sister in her room. When I entered the compound that day things were unusually quiet. "Hello" I called. No answer. "Father I'm not feeling well" I lied. Something was a little strange. Then I stumbled upon something. It was Hanabi's book _Twilight_. She was obsessed with this thing and would never leave it. She's reread it a total of 34 times and is trying to memorize it. Every stinking day she tells me, "I'd never given much thought to how I would die-- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly was as he sauntered forward to kill me." Yea she said it so many times that it even got stuck in my head. Anyway Hanabi wouldn't drop or forget about something so precious to her. Something was definitely wrong. "Father, Hanabi stop trying to scare me" I said shakily. Then when I walked into the kitchen I saw something red on the floor. 'Oh it must be some sweet and sour sauce from last night's dinner. I must've dropped it' I thought. I picked it up with my finger. 'Wait a minute this is too thick to be sauce' I thought. I licked the red substance off my finger but my face contorted into disgust. Ewww it tasted so…rusty. Then realization hit me. OH MY GOD. I ran into my living room and saw my dead father hanging there limp. I also saw my sister, bloodied and pale. Then I saw the note an beautiful script.

Hinata,

I told you to beware didn't I? I thought the warning would be enough for you to leave this town but just wait. You see I always get what I want and you'll be gone. Who I am is not important but I will tell you, killing your family was extremely fun

Love,

Mr. SpleenPack (My alias)

I can't believe Mr. SpleenPack killed my family. He must've been the person to call me then blow up my phone. He wanted me gone? I didn't understand that part. I stared at my family's body. Recognition hit me like a brick, hard and unforgiving. Memories flooded through my brain. I remembered. I was an assassin. I worked for Crimson Rose. I remembered I was in love with Sasuke 

Uchiha but he could never forgive me. I was such a brat to him and was blindly 'in love' with Sai. The sight of that much blood and dead bodies must've returned my memories of being an assassin and then everything else followed. My family is dead whatever will I do? Well actually first I'm gonna call the police. Then I'll call Sasuke and tell him I remember. Then things really seemed to sink in. "OM MY GOD MY FAMILY IS DEAD?!" I screamed. Tears ran down my face and I ran as fast as I could to go and get help. I burst into school and found Tenten. She was talking with Neji. That's a good start. "Tenten I need help" I whispered and we left.

Sasuke's POV

The afternoon was foggy and terrible not an ideal day. I strolled around the school. My thoughts were scattered by someone knocking me to the side as he or she ran past me in a hurry. I turned my head in time to catch a glimpse of the person's face, and was startled to recognize the girl I had been thinking about.

"Hinata!" I shouted at her running figure, but she didn't pause nor to apologize nor to even look at me.

I ran after her without hesitation. The glimpse I had caught of her face somehow terrified me.

Something had happened.

"Hinata!" I yelled again. Even though she was within hearing distance, she didn't stop. Maybe she couldn't hear me.

I lost sight of her, but didn't stop running. Ghostly buildings and people passed me by in blurry flashes. Everywhere I looked, there was only fog and more fog. I felt as if I were running in a labyrinth. A car's wheels screeched the asphalt at the same time as I felt a hand pull him back by his coat into the safety of the sidewalk. The driver stopped his car briefly to yell angry words back at me before taking off once more.

I turned around, panting, and met the worried gaze of Temari and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke! Be more careful! What do you think you are doing?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

I barely heard him. "Have you seen Hinata?"

Temari and Shikamaru startled and then looked at each other.

"Have you?" I pressed.

Shika met my gaze. "She ran off from the school with Tenten, and…"

"Why?" I asked.

"Her family just was murdered. The police are now retrieving the corpses at her homje."

My eyes widened in shock at the same time as my mouth went dry. Shika continued in a tired voice: "Poor girl. She must be in shock. And for some reason, Gaara was being mad at her. What an idiot! Choosing a time like this to give way to his temper."

I slowly backed off until my back touched the building's wall. The chilliness of the stone pierced my coat and invaded my skin.

"W-what?" I whispered, while passing a clumsy hand through my black locks.

"Anyway – Temari intervened – we need to find her quickly. She is with Tenten on the streets. In her state, it's dangerous for her to be running blindly. This fog…"

I didn't listen further as I set out running again. Soon, Temari and Shika's shouting faded into the fog. I was feeling a rush of panic rising in my chest. I couldn't find her anywhere. How could this happen to her?

I looked inside all the coffee shops, restaurants and shopping stores along my way. I cursed the fog under my breath as I ran back in my tracks to make sure that I hadn't missed her. When it seemed that my lungs could no longer deliver enough oxygen to my muscles, I stopped and panted, leaning against the door of a building. I needed to think. It was useless to run around madly. I had to think. Think.

_If I was in her shoes, where would I go?_

_If my parents just died, what would I do?_

"Hinata… where are you?"

And then, realization hit me. "Of course… I should have known…"

I started running again, hoping desperately that she had made it there safely.

Ten minutes later, I was climbing up the stairs leading to her house's main entrance. Without pausing to catch my breath, I knocked with my fist while calling her name. No one answered me. I stepped back a little and looked at the windows. They were all dark; it seemed that no one was home.

I knocked again. "Hinata, Tenten? It's me! It's Sasuke. If you are there, please answer me!"

However, only silence complied with my demand. I still was convinced that she was there, behind that door. If there was one place that could remind her of her family, it had to be her home. I grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it. To my surprise, it was open. I slowly pushed it inwards, revealing a main hallway that was slowly being eaten away by the evening shadows.

"Hinata?"

There were objects scattered all over the floor. The coats and all their hangers were on the ground, as if someone had knocked them down in their hurry to get into the house. I hadn't thought that the first time I would come to her house would be like this. My footsteps resounded grimly in the apparently deserted place as I steadily made my way to the living room.

Hinata was on the couch lying there, Tenten trying to console her. Tenten looked sadly at me. Hinata was sobbing my name. "I'm right here" I said kneeling beside her. "S-Sasuke I'm sorry. I remember. I love you" she said and drifted away.

--

I'm going to have one more chapter then another sequel.

Yay 2 chapters in one day


	8. Goodbye My Love

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7: Goodbye My love

Hinata's POV

I just learned the dreadful news. After the funeral, I didn't come to school. It was to be expected.

A few days later, I called Sasuke on his cell phone. He was happy and surprised to hear my voice. I sounded quite calm as I said that I wanted to see him. I then gave him rendezvous that same night.

At 10 pm that evening, Sasuke pushed open the door leading to the school roof. Sasuke must've thought that it would be locked, since it was late at night. However, I had somehow managed to open it and to leave it open for him.

Of all the places I could have chosen for the rendezvous, he seemed surprised that it was the school rooftop.

Then he spotted me.

I was standing at the edge of the roof with my hands clasped together as if in prayer. My eyes were staring far into the distance, and the night breeze made my untied hair fly around my neck. Sasuke gasped upon seeing me in such a dangerous position.

Running towards me, and trying not to startle me, he gently closed his hands on my shoulders.

"Hinata! What are you doing? Come down."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Ah, you are here. Don't worry, I was just looking at the city lights. It's so beautiful, isn't it?" I spread my arms wide and then pointed at the starry sky.

"It's almost as if the stars have fallen from the skies. I have never paid attention to the night view before. This city is so beautiful. This city where you live in, Sasuke."

Sasuke's grip softened on my shoulder as he let his eyes dive into that ocean of sparkling lights. "This city where you live in as well, Hinata."

I stared absent mindedly at the colourful neon lights. "This city…"

Sasuke gently pulled mw away from the edge of the roof, afraid that a stronger breeze would make me lose my balance and fall. "Are you doing well, Hinata? Are you eating well? Sleeping?"

I nodded once. Sasuke waited for me to say more, but I remained silent.

"If you need something, don't hesitate to call me, alright?"

I nodded again.

I drew in a deep breath. My gaze suddenly wavered.

"So, on the phone, you said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

For only answer, I rested my forehead on his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like this for a while.

Sasuke was thinking everything was alright now. He knew I was broken. He knew I had probably called him out there because I needed him. If I was broken, he would fix me. He would make it alright for me again. We had plenty of time ahead of us now.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I'm leaving Tokyo."

My words fell into the void. My hands tightened on Sasuke's back; the cutting edge of these words wounded my own heart as they came out of my mouth.

I felt his arms stiffen around my body. I did not dare to look at his face. The next words flew out of my mouth in a dull tone, as if I had already rehearsed them over and over again. "My Mom's sister came to the funeral. She will be taking me back with her when she leaves for London. I tried to convince her that I wanted to stay, even if I had to sleep in the streets, but she just wouldn't let me. I tried everything. I got mad, I yelled, I cried, I refused to eat, but nothing works. Nothing works anymore."

I paused while tears rolled down my cheeks. Silly her. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore. I knew every word I uttered felt like a knife to his heart, but I just couldn't keep it all inside anymore. Burying my face in his t-shirt, I stuttered and sobbed at the same time.

"I told her all my friends are here in Tokyo. I told her all about you. Right after my family died, I can't bear to lose another person I love. But she just won't listen. She won't understand. She doesn't sympathize. She is so cold! I hate her! Why did she have to come here? Everyone is on her side. They all want me to leave! Sasuke, please ask me to stay! Be on my side! Ask me to stay, and I will do anything to stay. I will run away. I will hide, and then wait for them to go away. I will do anything. Just… Sasuke… "

I couldn't breath. I gripped Sasuke's t-shirt as hard as I could. The minutes passed by slowly after I'd stopped speaking. The familiar noises of the city at night reached her ears faintly, as if from another world.

"When are you leaving?" he finally asked in a low voice.

I had to struggle for a moment before regaining my voice.

"The day after tomorrow."

"For how long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know."

"Are you… coming back?"

"I don't know."

There was more silence.

"Sasuke, just ask me to stay. You want me to stay, don't you? Say it and…"

"No… you should go." He finally whispered.

My eyes widened. His voice felt so distant. "What?"

"You… you should go. Your relatives in London will take good care of you. If you stay here…"

"I can't believe it!" I yelled angrily. "Why are you talking like them? You are on their side too, right? Even you! I thought that you were the only one who would _understand_! I can't persuade them alone, but I figured that if you were with me, then we could do it! We could figure out a way! And yet you are saying this like you don't care at all!"

Angry tears were flowing out of my eyes as I pushed him away with all my strength. "I hate you!"

As soon as we were apart, I saw his face, and gasped. It was the first time I saw him cry. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he made no gesture to wipe them away. It was as if the ice of his onyx pupils were melting under the pain.

My anger was quickly replaced by remorse. I passed my arms around his neck and held him close with all my strength as I sobbed. "I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Please forget what I just said! Please! I didn't mean it. I could never hate you! The only person I hate is myself. I-I was only thinking about me. I was centered on my own pain, but I never paused to think about yours. Oh Sasuke… I'm so sorry."

Sasuke hugged me back in silence.

"Why do you want me to go?" I asked desperately. "I don't want to lose you!"

Finally, he put some distance between us and clasped my face in his hands until we were standing forehead to forehead. That pain in his eyes was unbearable to me, but I didn't look away.

"Listen to me closely, Hinata – his voice was shaking slightly - You can't run away from your aunt. She is the only relative that you've got, and she will give you and your brother a new home. And your cousin may seem very brave on the surface, but he needs his cousin more than anything right now."

I looked away. "But… what about us? I need you too, Sasuke."

He stroked my cheek gently. "Even if you go away, we won't lose each other. You will go to a new place, make new friends, and lead a happy life. You will remain yourself, that cheerful and caring girl to whom I have given my heart."

I bit my lips and kept my eyes in his, even though my sight was made blurry by my tears.

Sasuke continued. "In the meantime, I will stay here, and I will wait for you. I will wait for the day when you will come back to me. And if you can't come back, then I will go to you. I will find you, no matter where you are. I will find you because our hearts are connected. Can you feel it, Hinata?"

I drew in a deep breath and let out a "yes" in a trembling voice.

"And remember that I will always be with you no matter how far away you are. Do you remember our promise? When you feel lonely, just call out my name."

I dried my tears with the back of my hand. "If I call out your name, will you be there?"

"I will be there… in your heart."

I nodded as Sasuke gently wiped away my tears and I gently wiped away his.

"Alright then – I whispered – I will go. But Sasuke, you have to promise me one last thing. I know it will be difficult, but you have to keep this promise."

"Anything."

My gaze wavered. "Promise me that you won't come to see me off at the airport."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What? But that…"

"I don't want to say goodbye to you! I have to hope that we will see each other again. We have to see each other again! I don't want you to see me leaving. And I don't want to see you before leaving, because if I do, then my heart will waver and I won't be able to go. I know it. So… please…"

"I… I can't…"

"Please!"

He looked away.

"Anything but that! Hinata, it's like…"

"Promise me that, or find a way for me to stay!"

He remained silent.

I turned myself back to him and faced the city lights in order to hide the new tears falling from my eyes. My world had fallen into pieces. I didn't care about anything anymore. My eyes widened slightly when I felt him hugging me from behind. I knew he was hurting. Despite his optimistic words, he had been hurting inside all this time.

I knew my promise was unfair, but if I saw him before boarding on that plane, I would become blind to anything else except him. I knew I would lose control over my feelings. I didn't want him to see me crying and yelling and begging everyone around me to let me stay. If I wanted to maintain a minimum of decency before leaving, I just needed him to promise me that one thing.

His arms tightened around my waist, as if he had managed to somehow understand.

"Alright then. I promise, Hinata." He whispered.

I closed my eyes. "Thank you."

"I… I have long lost faith in other people and in myself, but then you came and you changed all that. You changed _me_. For that reason, even now, I am able to believe that this can't be the end between the two of us. I believe in us. I believe this is not goodbye. I believe all this because there is faith in me once more, and because… "

He leaned in closer and whispered three words in my ear. I covered my mouth with my hand. It was the first time that he had said those words to me in such a long time since I lost my memory. It almost made me happy again.

I placed my hand on top of his, as a bittersweet smile crossed my lips.

"Yes… and I love you too, Sasuke. With all my heart."

I turned my head slightly, and Sasuke leaned in and kissed me.

Our two silhouettes melted into one under the night breeze and the stars, together for one last time.

_O_

_O_

_O_

No POV

**4 years later:**

The editor working for the edition "**London Weekly**" glared at his watch impatiently. She was late. She was always late. There was not one single time that she had been on time ever since he had become her editor.

And he, Tristan Duncan, was particularly well-known for the shortness of his temper. He would have quit being her editor a long time ago if not for her exceptional talent. Every work she had submitted up until now had been worth the wait.

He sighed and then started pouring coffee into his half filled cup. The door banging open with a huge noise startled him badly, making him pour coffee all over the place on his desk. Slamming his fist so hard against the table that it made his cup, lamp and papers tremble, he stood up and shouted:

"Miss Hyuga! Do you know how horribly late you are?"

The young girl in front of him rose an arm, meaning for him to wait, while she panted with her hands on her knees and a paper package under her arm. Tristan felt a vein pulsing on his forehead. How much longer did she intend to take her time?

"I'm really, truly, awfully and honestly sorry, Mr. Duncan!"

The young girl exclaimed while finally looking up with a huge smile. Tristan crossed his arms and sat back on his chair. He backed off a little when Hinata hurried to the front of his desk and let her bag fall down on it with a loud BANG.

"W-what are you doing?" He yelled.

Hinata muttered under her breath in Japanese while apparently searching for something.

Tristan coughed to attract her attention. "So, I hope everything went well this time. I hope that you haven't forgotten that the deadline for your new work is today."

Hinata nodded distractedly at his words and let the paper package fall on the desk in front of him from under her arm. Tristan looked down on it suspiciously. It was badly crumpled, and there was a huge stain on the cover, of unknown nature. He sighed inwardly.

Were all young writers as crazy as her nowadays?

"Ah, found it, found it!" Hinata declared cheerfully while sticking a crumpled piece of paper in front of her editor's nose.

Tristan had to back away in his chair in order to decipher it. "What is this…? – he muttered while his eyes traveled across the title written in capital letters. "I QUIT??"

Hinata grinned with all her teeth. "That's right, Mr. Duncan! As of today, you are no longer my editor! I'm quitting!"

Seeing the size of her editor's jaw, she blinked. "Huh? What's wrong? What's with that astounded face? I mean, you should be throwing confetti inwardly for finally getting rid of me, right?"

Tristan stood up, with his eyes the size of two saucers. "What's the meaning of this? You can't quit!"

Hinata scratched her head. "Well… I just did, no?"

"B-b-but why? You are doing so well! Your two last novels had been best sellers here in London! You are not even twenty one yet and you are already at the top of your career! You can't just abandon everything now!"

"Wrooong! Mr. Duncan, I just turned twenty one today!"

Tristan blinked. "Oh, happy birthday!" His forming smile became a frown when he let his fist fall down on his desk for the nth time that morning. "But that's not the point here! The point is that you can't quit! Why are you so carefree about your career? This is… hey, are you listening to me?"

"… and then that means that I am an adult now and that I can finally do what I want! Isn't that awesome, Mr. Duncan? I have been waiting for this day for so long!"

Tristan felt like exploding. Before he could speak up, Hinata had already picked up her bag and was already at the door. Tristan felt his world reeling uncontrollably towards insanity. He had been her editor for three years, and in three years, she had produced two best sellers. His work with her had been like riding on top of a long rollercoaster. And now, the ride had been abruptly stopped, and he didn't understand why.

He looked at the impulsive and cheerfully girl standing in his threshold. She was wearing a thin purple hair band, and her locks of indigo hair fell freely around her waist. Her lavender eyes were sparkling more than usual under her determined eyebrows. She was such an unusual girl, he thought.

Before he knew it, he had stood up. "Wait a second, miss Hyuga! Just where are you going?"

Hinata looked at him, surprised, and then the most radiant smile that he had ever seen illuminated her soft features.

"To Japan, of course!"

She turned around excitedly and looked at her reflection on a nearby window. "I wonder what he will think of me after all this time! Am I prettier than before? Aww, he must be so handsome now! Waaah! I can't wait to see him!"

She pivoted on her heels and stepped outside Tristan's office.

The young editor reached out for her desperately. "Wait… I don't understand…"

Hinata smiled and pointed at the paper package on his desk. "I hope you will enjoy reading my last novel, Mr. Duncan! It's actually a partial autobiography, see? Anyway, these three years have been a bliss! I had so much fun working with you! Thank you for everything! Take care, okay? See ya!"

And on that note, she shut the door. Tristan remained in his stance for at least a minute, before he finally let himself fall on his chair. He tried to pour some coffee into his cup, but saw that the coffeepot was already empty. He took the paper package and tore it open. Free sheets of papers flew out of it. He picked up the first one and started reading :

"This story debuted by a cold morning of January. I was sixteen…"

--

YAY I'm finished! There will be a sequel called Dancing Scrolls


End file.
